


Obey Me! Lucifer X Reader

by S_ilentBunster



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Love/Hate, Lucifer - Freeform, Manga & Anime, Princes, Soulmates, Strength, female power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_ilentBunster/pseuds/S_ilentBunster
Summary: SOULMATE AU{ A story where your soulmate is classically determined by a red thread tied to one of your fingers. }There was never a 'we', it was always a mere 'you' and 'I'.Don't act like you and I were close, like either of us was happy.You were always you, and I was always myself, I've forgotten what it was like when we were supposedly together.Because....The truth is you and I never loved each other....admitting it was too hard....So let's just drift away before more problems arise, before 'you' and 'I' break.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-------------------------
> 
> SOULMATE AU
> 
> { A story where you soulmate is classically determined by a red thread tied to one of your fingers. }
> 
> There was never a 'we', it was always a mere 'you' and 'I'.  
> Don't act like you and I were close, like either of us was ever happy.  
> You were always you, and I was always myself, I've forgotten what it was like when we were supposedly together.  
> Because....The truth is you and I never loved each other....admitting it was too hard.  
> So let's just drift away before more problems arise, before 'you' and 'I' break.
> 
> \-------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------------------
> 
> ~"Entertain me."~
> 
> ~"Any last words?"~
> 
> \----------------------

* * *

  
They say the impossible is possible in some way.  
  
One day you'll find the other end of your string, no matter how far it stretches.

Those miserly nights you've cried yourself to sleep will become insignificant in their loving embrace, and every time you've doubted yourself will become secondary to their praises for you. It's not just being content for a split second, it's being engulfed by happiness in every moment they're beside you.

If you'll ever feel whole, it's when they're there.

And if you'll ever feel broken, it's when they're gone.

Inner struggles become exposed, and every time your heart hurts, their's writhes.

Beating for you, breathing for you, _there_ for you.

Suddenly you're not searching for another half or a lost part, because you know every time they tug the other end of the ribbon they need you. It can be dark, it can be bright, it can be curled or twisted, but for as long as your soulmate lives, it's an unbreakable tie wrapped around one of your fingers.

Once your soulmate dies the red thread is severed. Apparently, some people feel lost from the moment the string is gone, like some part of them left with the other side. Some feel as if it never existed in the first place, while some don't live to see the next day.

A soulmate is undeniable, shatterproof, and inevitable.

The most unpredictable thing.

Fourteen years later, at the age of eighteen, the first name and surname of your soulmate is written in _their_ handwriting. If they can't write then it's squiggly and unique, and if they're yet to write it's their future handwriting.

It's a reminder of your destiny....

One day, in some way, you both have to meet.

Whether there's tangles in the vast bond you share, the bottom line is you guys are meant for each other, a thought that both shocks the four year old (Y/n) and elates her. Destiny makes it's first mark at the tender age of four where the string materializes. Since she was able to understand the concept of a soulmate, it's an age she's been waiting to reach eagerly.

Someone to call hers, even as a child, seems like an amazing thing.

That's why, on her fourth birthday, she finds herself in quite the predicament.

Tied around her ring finger and knotted perfectly, her unbreakable, solidified, ribbon flows, only something's terribly wrong...

It's _black_.  
  


* * *


	2. Chapter One: Her Curse

* * *

**Fast Forward Exactly Fourteen Years**  
  
Moonlight beams into her room, sheaths of gentle rays entering through the parted curtains. Cold air drifts it's way in, pleasurable shivers going up her spine with each gush. Her diary sits on her lap motionlessly, the pages fluttering every now and then when she shuffles.  
  
The night feels still.  
  
Completely calm.  
  
 _Click-clack, click-clack_  
  
A low ticking sound beats from the clock her mom hung up a few days ago, time passing by each second she blankly stares at the book in her lap.  
  
An old entry glares back at her, the one from yesterday, and she knows if she flicks to another page another one will be waiting. Everyday she finds herself in the same restless position, attempting to frivolously waste the night she struggles to sleep through. Once her pen hits the paper she can scream and cry without anyone hearing her, without being forced to hear anyone. It's her thoughts and her all alone....  
  
Crazy how she used to think being alone was a curse....how she used to force herself to adapt for other people....  
  
She shuts her diary in defeat, her fingers clasping the cover.  
  
She didn't want to think of that - not tonight. I mean she is trying to be positive and look at the non-existent silver lining. Tomorrow is her eighteenth birthday, and although it also means...well.... _that_ will happen, it's also the day she gains an acknowledged year of age, so she should be happy, right?  
  
Gliding over the smooth leather, she carelessly let's her fingers dance over the elastic binding to take her mind of things.  
  
 _But that's when she sees **it**._  
  
 **Her curse**.  
  
Wrapped and tied to startling perfection, yet a seal of fate all the same.  
  
Her red ribbon of destiny.  
  
 _Only....it's not exactly red._  
  
It reminds her of the darkness of night before stars light up brightly, the bleakness of life before someone gives it meaning. It reminds her of remorse, and she has no idea why she wants understand the grief woven through each black thread...  
  
Standing up, she breaks the intense staring contest that engaged her, giving the string one last glare before glancing over at her window.  
  
She blinks.  
  
She's done that 15-20 times per minute, and every time she's opened her eyes the next second, but this time it's different. This time the world seems the fade away and, although her eyes are closed, she can sense that she's no longer sitting. It's like she's suspended in time, stuck in some sort of infinite purgatory.  
  
She can't open them, her eyes.  
  
Oh shit.  
  
She couldn't be dead, she surely couldn't...but this was nothing like living, nothing like a nightmare nor a dream. Living was painful and cruel, but here her heart was filled with nothing. No regret or sorrow, just emptiness. A dream could take any form, but whatever was happening to her was something she knew her mind could never conjure.  
  
It felt real.  
  
Too real.  
  
 _Her soulmate._  
  
Wait, why?  
  
Why even now?  
  
Why was she thinking of someone she'd never met, someone she shouldn't care about since there's no existing relationship?  
  
Her mother and father had given her everything, her friends had nurtured her or betrayed her, she'd experienced being loved several times during her life, but the first person she thought of when losing everyone was someone she never knew. This person she instantly put before every relationship in her life was of no value to her in reality since she'd never met him.  
  
So why was he always her first thought and the last thing she wanted to lose?  
  
Suddenly, she feels her voice come back, and earth under her shoes.  
  
"The fuck...am I?" Her voice comes out strangled, each word mumbled like she's speaking with a noose around her neck.  
  
A courtroom-looking building stands around her, several men's eyes lingering on her in an either interest or disgust. Their faces seem a blur to her unfocused eyes, welcoming smiles and malignant snarls perceived as one. Anyone who's speaking's voice feels deaf to her, but one cuts through the numbness like a knife slicing through butter.  
  
"Welcome to the Devildom, (Y/n)."  
  
Bright, red hair is what her eyes first register, the friendly voice belonging to a stranger who somehow feels like a life-long friend.  
  
"Uhhhh..." Normally (Y/n) isn't awkward and enjoys silence, but not today. His words pierce through her so hard she doesn't even know what they mean, "Nani?"  
  
"Oh...pardon me. Feeling a bit shocked, are we?"  
  
Nodding slowly, (Y/n) acknowledges the fact the man in the judges seat with tan skin is trying to communicate slowly. The soothing and calming way he talks reminds her of a mother chiding her children, and she feels herself subconsciously relaxing around him.  
  
"Well, that's understandable since you've only just arrived here. It would take a human some time to adjust to things in the Devildom..."  
  
Confusion fills her but she keeps silent, hoping to bypass as dead with her eyes open. Sounds stupid, she knows, but there's no way she could fool the people around her. Something tells her they're omniscient in a way she can't imagine, and can predict every escape attempt she thinks of.  
  
"My name is Diavolo. And one day I'll be crowned the king of the Devildom."  
  
She pinches herself.  
  
"Oh no! Don't self harm!"  
  
In all of her past dreams she'd never been able to remember a persons face clearly, but she could analyse every feature of the man in front of her, which could only mean one thing...  
  
This wasn't a dream and she wasn't dead.  
  
" _Damn_."  
  
"Where you are is RAD, the Royal Academy of Diavolo, and you're standing in the assembly hall, the very heart of the building. This is where we of the student council hold our meetings and conduct our business."  
  
"A school..."  
  
Diavolo offers her a boyish smile along with a gentle nod to confirm whatever doubts linger. In a way it does make (Y/n) feel, even if only slightly, better about everything. His gaze is intent and watchful but she realises he doesn't mean to deal her any harm.  
  
At least not physically.  
  
He looked like a manipulator, the kind of person who enjoyed mental torture. Possibly a schemer and a sadist, but hey, who was she to judge? Just an assumption.  
  
"I --"  
  
"--- I will explain everything to you." A husky voice penetrates her eardrums, deepness reverberating with each pronounced syllable. The voice is authoritative, the kind of thing she finds herself looking for in a male actor or a singer.  
  
"Ah, this is Lucifer......"  
  
But she can't hear anything else Diavolo says...it falls on deaf ears...because all she sees is the cunning smile on Lucifer's face.  
  
Drowning out reality, all she can process is the fact that right then, in that assembly hall, she feels the first every tug on her black thread. All of those years she'd tug at the mysterious thread in vain, never once getting a response. Today her soulmate finally answered, but not in the way she'd thought.  
  
Mouth going dry and head beating, she sees someone else's string but it's red.  
  
She knows people can't see each others soulmate ties, there's no possible way, so it could only mean one thing.  
  
The end of the ribbon is knotted how she knots, as if it was tied by her, and is wrapped around a gloved hands finger.  
  
Clouds fill her head, replacing her brain, and all she can see is the wicked smirk on Lucifer's face. The time on the clock in the room reads 3:45, the exact minute she was born, and hesitantly, she allows her eyes to travel down from his string to hers, seeing them conjoined in the middle.  
  
 _On your fourth birthday, your soulmate is revealed as alive or dead.  
  
On your eighteenth..._  
  
Fear in her eyes, she looks down at the thread on her finger and sees, in the neatest handwriting she could've imagined, the word _Lucifer,_ written out.  
  
No second name, no other words, just one, menacing _Lucifer_.  
  
 _\--- "Flattery will get you nowhere Diavolo."_  
  
From her peripheral vision she can see Lucifer's mouth moving, his mirthless and laughing eyes still connected to hers throughout every word he speaks.  
  
He catches her eye edging away from his to look at their soulmate ribbon, his mouth purring towards the end of his sentence richly. That purr sends shivers up her spine, electricity coursing throughout her veins. Any girl would feel swooned by Lucifer's voice, but to her it also sounds...deeply regretful...  
  
Every sentence he uttered sounded prideful, and yet he seemed insecure.  
  
Probably just her.  
  
Shrugging it off, she ignores any feelings arising in her, telling herself it was the fact she knew Lucifer was her soulmate that was tricking her into believing she knew _him_. Yep...romance being a foreign concept isn't helpful...but that's what happens in a world of soulmates. You only feel whole with your other half, no-one else can swoon you properly so knowing love without them...Is impossible.  
  
If she'd died earlier and hadn't been transported to the 'Devildom', she would've died without knowing what it was like to kiss someone or be loved.  
  
Her face colours at the thought, knowing her virgin lips hold secrets. It's only a light shade of pink that dusts her cheeks but to her it's unbearably hot in the Assembly Hall all of a sudden. Lucifer can't see what's going on in her head like she can him, but he knows that, judging by (L/n)'s clearly uncomfortable expression, he should get the formalities over with soon.  
  
Normally he would let the other person writhe in awkwardness but he was feeling extra forgiving today.  
  
"Diavolo believes that we demons should--"  
  
"--Wait, demons???!" Shit, what the hell?  
  
"Ahem...ok...may I continue?"  
  
Shit.   
  
"Of course haha..."  
  
"Haha?...Alright...you see Diavolo believes that we should start strengthening our bonds with the celestial and human realms, and therefore introduced a student exchange program." Lucifer dubiously watches her mouth in case she interrupts him again, catching sight of her lips.  
  
Why was he looking there?  
  
Outraged, he takes a sip of tea from a china cup that literally falls from the sky, before putting it back briskly. There. Much better. Now he wasn't _as_ focused on her lips, sure his eyes would glance at them here and there but the tea did wonders on calming down his sudden need to grab your face and smash his lips- right, the explanation -  
  
"We've sent two of our students to the celestial realm and two to the human world, and -"  
  
"- In exchange, received two students from the human world and two from the celestial realm, which would be me and someone else?"  
  
Astounded, he gazes at (Y/n)'s face a little longer before nodding at the way she finished his sentence. There was an unfamiliar sensation in his gut, one that churned with each word the girl spoke spoke, and he couldn't identify how he was feeling.  
  
No-one had ever predicted what he was going to say, he always prided himself on his unpredictability....well...he used to anyway.   
  
"Ahem...glad you put two and two together (he's not)...After a year of your stay and taking part in various tasks here at RAD, you'll have to write a paper on all of your experiences here." He finishes with a sigh, anticipating the girl saying something dumb but she just looks on and nods in approval like that's the only part she can deal with.  
  
"I also want to share another message with you, (Y/n) (L/n), before I get you to use your DDD to call Mammon." Lucifer closes his eyes for a second before opening them drowsily, malice suddenly infused with his poker face, "I'm a busy man, so don't expect me to make time for you. Whatever you do in your time here is on you, I can't care less."  
  
Forcing hate, Lucifer glares at the thread between the two of them, a stone cold expression plastered on his face that's so sudden it surprises her,  
  
 _"Stay out of my way."_


	3. Chapter Two: A Flicker Of Pain

_"Stay out of my way."_  
  
\----  
  
Nervously licking her lips, (Y/n) looks to the side to prevent Lucifer from seeing her dejected eyes.  
  
She hadn't expected anything from her soulmate all her life....  
  
...So why...why did she feel _so_ disappointed?  
  
Whenever she'd thought of him prior to the encounter she was having, she'd pictured someone she could understand and agree to easily, but now, looking directly into the deep onyx orbs of her actual soulmate, all she can feel is his hate for her. Throughout her life she's met plenty of people who'd resent the concept of soulmates, she herself isn't too happy about them, but this was something different.  
  
It wasn't playful.  
  
It wasn't to stand out from the masses of people who accepted the fact they could have someone.  
  
It was...different, unreadable, a foreign concept.  
  
" _Here."_  
  
Dripping like honey, Lucifer's dominant voice enters (Y/n)'s ears and pulsates inside her head. It's rich and deep and thick. Looking down, she can see his sculpted hands, their pale colour sending shivers up her spine. There's something vampire-ish about his onyx black hair and ghostly skin, something that makes her want to stare a little more. With each passing second she notices that every crack in his hand folds perfectly, every strand of hair on his head seeming like it's placed meticulously.   
  
"I haven't got all day." Showing his patience is wearing away by the second, Lucifer gestures with his hand, signalling for her to take the phone-like device from it, " _Some_ of us are busy."  
  
Hiding her embarrassment at being caught staring, (Y/n) channels her emotions into the only way she knows how to show them.  
  
A fake-ass smile.  
  
"Of course haha, and you defo thought about that when you summoned me here." Stating a fact, (Y/n) slowly takes the D.D.D from Lucifer's black, gloved hand, giving him a monotone and sparing glance. If he wasn't going to speak to her with decency, she wasn't gonna reply with decency, and she most certainly wasn't going to kiss-ass just because he was 'The Lucifer'.  
  
The face he was seeing, it was her 'idgaf'-face.  
  
Almost retracting his hand at the fire gently burning in her eyes, Lucifer stays cautious while her small, feeble fingers connect with his larger palm.  
  
 _The two soulmates touch for the very first time, both of their hearts skipping a beat._  
  
"Eh?-"  
  
"-Ahem."  
  
Hastily pulling back his hand, Lucifer watches as the girl slowly retract hers and feels an unfamiliar electricity course through his body. He'd always been empty and cold, but at that moment she filled with him a warmth no demon had ever experienced, "Your D.D.D is like a cellphone, it gives notifications, let's you converse with other demons, and provides a way for you to manage your tasks."  
  
"Via this phone, I'll update you on what's happening, and most importantly, you'll meet my brothers."  
  
"See that button with the call Icon, you can connect with my second-youngest, scummy brother, Mammon there. He's the one I've elected to take care of you."  
  
Questioning his word choice, (Y/n) presses the button without a second thought. So this was the person to stick by...'Mammon'. When she'd thought of this 'Mammon', she'd imagined Lucifer but altered, which is why when his face pops up on her screen she's so shocked. The male that flashed with each ring was a tan colour, his hair a silvery white and his eyes an entrancing blue hue. He wore a goofy smile too, one she could never imagine Lucifer making.  
  
 _Bringggg!  
  
Bringgggg!  
  
Ringalingalingalingalingaling!!_  
  
Mentally noting to change the ring tone, (Y/n) wonders if the guy was purposely not picking up. It'd been five solid minutes of pure ringing before it suddenly stopped, and she instantly put it on speaker.  
  
 _Click!_  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Who are ya 'hey'-ing? Who are ya?? How'd ya get ma number???"  
  
Great, a psychopath.   
  
"I'm (Y/n), I actually don't know why I'm saying hey to you, and Lucifer gave it to me." Unknowing of what else to say, (Y/n) tells him what's happened straight and can practically hear him freeze up on the other end.  
  
"Lucifer? Don't ya try scare me with that name. I'm askin' who ya are first, then everythin' else." (Y/n)'s heard babies crying and children whining to their mothers, but the _most_ annoying, aggravating, arrogant voice-award definitely went to this guy, "What business do ya have with me, if it's money related than I'm payin' it back later."  
  
Did he...think she was a devil?  
  
"I'm human."  
  
"Wait, a human? What business does a human got with THE Great Mammon."  
  
"The...Excuse me but The what?" Mumbling, (Y/n) absentmindedly questions what he called himself, "According to Lucifer," Trying to use Lucifer to reprimand him, the girl calmly fiddles with her sweater sleeve while holding the D.D.D with her other hand. Some threads come off because of her sharp nails, but of course, her eyes catch onto the black string around her finger. Once again, her eyes lock onto the flawless, handwritten _Lucifer_ , her fist clenching at his words from earlier.  
  
' _Stay out of my way.'_  
  
Perhaps, with Mammon, she'd be able to fulfill his request.  
  
"You're in charge of my well-being from today onwards."  
  
There's a long silence on the other end, like he's thinking really hard about something. Then, finally, he speaks, "AH! You're that new exchange student from the human place!"  
  
"G'luck with that, see ya!"  
  
Well, she'd tried peacefully- now she had to turn to threatening.  
  
" _Little_ Mammon, if you hang up I swear I'll murder you."  
  
"Pffft, whatever! Y-ya think THE Mammon would listen to ya anyways, who cares what some _stupid_ human calls me? I don't! And about the killing me, ya cud never. I have important things ta be doin' rather than wastin' time with sum LITTLE human, so, as I said, g'luck with ya life!"  
  
"10..9.."  
  
A shiver travels up her spine.  
  
"Ah-"  
  
Feeling soft, steady breaths on her neck, (Y/n)'s hand hovers over the decline button. "8...7...", Lucifer was directly behind her, his head over her shoulder while he bent slightly to could get a better look at the D.D.D. What he didn't know was that he was way, way too close, so close (Y/n) could see his flawless features and long, shaped eyelashes hanging over his dark eyes. If this wasn't the prettiest man she'd ever seen...  
  
"AhHhHhhHh Lucifer?!"  
  
Screaming, Mammon chokes before sputtering out  
  
"I'm-I'm a'comin' dammit--"  
  
 _Beep!_  
  
Interrupting her trail of thought, a long, silencing beep rings out in the assembly hall.  
  
All she can hear is the beating of her heart, a slow, wrenching sound that bangs against her ribcage. On her eighteenth birthday she was dreading seeing her soulmates name, but she'd never imagined she would meet him too. That's not how things happen, sometimes it takes years to meet your soulmate, years to get to know them or find them properly, but in one, fast-paced night, she'd been brought to the person she was _made_ for.  
  
It was...wrong....  
  
She wasn't ready.  
  
"Well, now that's done."  
  
Diavolo, who'd been awfully quiet, breaks the thick silence in the room. His hand lightly scratches the back of his neck, tense from the heavy atmosphere. Without Mammon's babbling everything had gone deafeningly quiet, "It's about time, Lucifer..."  
  
Hesitantly, Diavolo casts a glance at Lucifer, knowing what reply he was going to be returned with.  
  
 **"I know."** Disdain fills Lucifer's features, his face twisting into annoyance.  
  
"(Y/n) (L/n), it's about time you meet my brothers." Closing his eyes for the longest time, Lucifer brings his hand up to his chest and rests it there, an act it seems like he's used to doing. (Y/n) can really see the Avatar of Pride manifesting with each twitch in his eyebrow.  
  
"As much as I **dread** doing so, it has to happen..-"  
  
"- Awh, Lucifer, you should be glad you get to introduce me~" A man smaller in size appears, his brown hair swaying while he swings back and forth on his heels. With a welcoming smile on his face, he turns to (Y/n), his eyes lighting up at the sight of her, "I heard it's also your birthday, happy birthday~ I'm sure Lucifer didn't say it." Not daring to look at Lucifer, the young man quickly continues, "I'm Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust, which is accurate just in case you were wondering~"  
  
"Yes, this one is Asmodeus, he's the fifth eldest." A frown etched on his face, Lucifer does a little hand gesture to signal to his younger brother.  
  
"Wha- I can't believe you, ignoring everything I said! And you called me 'this one'! How rude!" Looking offended, Asmodeus brings his hand up to his face and rests the other one on his hip, giving Lucifer a bit of attitude, "Here I was...ready to give (Y/n) a better welcome than you ever could.."  
  
A flicker of pain passes through Lucifer's eyes, one everyone's oblivious to including the female in question.  
  
"Hmph. At least the guy introduced you, how do you think **I** feel." Satan, looking both hurt and annoyed, pipes up, "Nice to meet you (Y/n)."  
  
"Yeah, nice to meet you too."  
  
"Satan. He may look like a sensible demon, but I warn you looks are deceiving, he's the Avatar of Wrath, the youngest of us seven but fourth if you we're talking about power ranking." Cutting in, Lucifer gives Satan a sharp glare and the cocky smirk on his face turns into a huge frown.  
  
...Lust and Wrath...? From what she'd seen, they weren't exactly the angriest and...horniest...they seemed pretty normal to her. Sure, Asmodeus did have a certain degree of charm, and Satan did appear a bit rigid, but that wasn't enough for (Y/n). They were literally the embodiment of these sins, but they seemed pretty normal. Sure, they were a bit weird, but everyone's a bit weird, so to (Y/n) who's lived in a world of people who've portrayed all seven of these sins, they're more of an improvement.  
  
Lucifer turns to look at the female who was deep in thought, his eyes lingering on her small figure. Being a human she wasn't perfect and he could plainly see that, but for some reason he didn't want her perfect. The way she was, it attracted him, even her flaws were perfect in his eyes. Normally, he'd want to correct a mistake...he'd want to learn from it...  
  
But she wasn't a mistake....she was _meant_ to be his...  
  
 _Badump! Badump! Badump!_  
  
Knowing he's the only one that can hear his heart, Lucifer sighs through his nose and urges his eyes away from (Y/n). However even though he's looking away from her, from his peripheral vision he can clearly see a bright red, perky ribbon tied to his finger. It's knotted like a child trying to do shoelaces, and instead of smirking, a small smile makes it's way onto his lips.  
  
 _(Y/n) (L/n) is written in her handwriting._  
  
Feeling eyes on her, (Y/n) looks up to see a fond smile on Lucifer's normally straight face, his head tilted down his end of their soulmate tie. Rather than that withering smirk he's been giving her or the cold face he was wearing, (Y/n) sees a kinder, more gentler, look on his face.  
  
He was capable of an expression like that?  
  
"-- _Lucifer, I'm hungry._ "  
  
"That's too bad," A sadistic looks passes through Lucifer's eyes, "Now behave yourself, that goes to both you and the human." Looking away from the red ribbon, Lucifer folds his arms over each other domineeringly. He reminds himself he has to keep far away from (Y/n) at all costs and not get attached to his so-called soulmate.They could never be together, he had to make it clear with this meeting.  
  
"I'm Beelzebub, the avatar of *rumble* gluttony."  
  
"Mammon, the second oldest, should be arriving soon." Lucifer smirks again before the corners of his mouth regrettably turn down as if he was thinking of something bitter, "All of my brothers couldn't be here today, I apologise on their behalf...We'll get to them sooner or later."  
  
Quickly, he averts his eyes from everyone who's staring at him.  
  
(Y/n)'s left eyebrow raises in a questioning manner, surprised at his willingness to apologise to a human like her and that he was apologising for something little like that. To her, it wasn't important whether they were all present, but to him it seemed like a big deal.  
  
"No, it's fine." Nodding, (Y/n) wonders why Asmodeus, Satan and Beelzebub are also very quiet.  
  
"Anyways," Blowing her off, Lucifer keeps his eyes fixed on a poster rather than the human in front of him, "During your time here there's going to be demons who'll attempt to eat you. Most agree with Diavolo and believe that there should be harmony, but there's still those who can't resist." Slowly, his eyes turn to meet hers, "It's not for you. I won't betray Diavolo's expectations. So, I will do everything in my power to ensure your safety."  
  
 _"It's not for you."_  
  
By now, she wasn't surprised, but she couldn't understand why she was still hurt from his harsh words. Whenever she thought he was being a bit kinder, she was reminded....she was to ' _behave herself'_ in the most civilised manner....she wasn't to expect him to ' _make time for her_ ' and most of all, she was to ' _ **Stay out of his way**_ '.  
  
 _Of course it's not for me._  
  
Scoffing, (Y/n) gives Lucifer a glare to which he replies with a smirk.  
  
The doors _slam!_ open.  
  
"HEY! Just **who** do you think you are, sayin' your gonna 'kill me'. Ya darn human! You've got a lot of NERVE, ya know, summonin' The Great Mammon! Listen, if ya value ya life, then you'll and over all of the valuables to Mammon here, he'll take good care of them!" A retort ready to leave her tongue, (Y/n)'s about the reply when his next words surprise her, "Otherwise I'll wipe that annoyed look off your face...BY EATIN' YA! Startin' at ya head, and working ma way down--"  
  
"Shut it or I'll punch you." Taking a stride over to Mammon, Lucifer glares down his idiot.  
  
 _THUMP!  
  
"GAH! MY GOSH! OWW!_ I thought you'd give me a chance to shut it first!" Resting his hand on Mammon's head, Lucifer ignores the whining and turns to (Y/n). The rest of the brothers make a few comments on the situation like 'masochist' and 'money gained when he likes a person, money lost when he loses them', but they go in through one ear and out the other for (Y/n) because all she can stare at is Lucifer's perfect face.  
  
If only he wasn't so good looking.  
  
"This masochist of a brother actually has a task," Lucifer looks directly into (Y/n)'s eyes but talks to Mammon, " **You're** in charge of overseeing this humans needs."  
  
"WHAT WHY ME?!"  
  
Mammon and (Y/n)'s eyes meet at the same second, both of them cringing.  
  
" **Surely** you don't mean to tell me that you won't?" A purple, dark aura extends of Lucifer's being, a shade that enthralls fear into all of them. It's the only thing that can keep Mammon in limits, and for (Y/n), it serves as a reminder that she mustn't get close to him.  
  
"...!" Mammon jolts up, "Ugh...fine I'll do it! I hate you guys, every last one of ya!" Storming out, Mammon grabs the humans hand and pulls her along off to the house of lamentation, "It's all your guys fault I have to be buddy-buddy with a human!"  
  
Still shouting, Mammon makes a grand exit, his hand tightening around the humans obliviously. For now, (Y/n) chooses to stay silent, not wishing to cause any problems within the brothers world.  
  
But she already had.  
  
Because for Lucifer, the fact she hadn't pulled away from Mammon was already a _huge_ problem.  
  
\----  
  
 **I do plan on updating this book quite quickly but not exactly at a certain time. It's going to be an agonizing love story not a quick sort of one, so if you like mental torture stick around.  
I do plan on taking my time but not so much you guys have to wait that long, so add to your bookmarks, kudos and comment what you think~**


	4. Chapter Three : The Beginning of You and I

\----  
  
"Listen to me an' make sure ya really open-up ya little human ears!" Annoyed and tired, Mammon pauses halfway through a random pavement, turning around and facing (Y/n) with his hands firmly planted on his hips to show her he means business, "I -I won't enjoy this. Me and ya are stuck together an' it's **embarrassin** ' that I'm having to look after ya or whateva. Don't do, say, or even IMPLY that we're close in front of tha others even if somethin' like that does happen in the future - Which it won't **obviously**! - but I'm just sayin', just, y'know.. just in case.." Mumblings towards the end, Mammon snaps his head back up,  
  
"Ya got it?!"  
  
Does she understand?  
  
That question is _iconic_.   
  
All she understands is she just met her fucking soulmate, the person who's literally tied to her by fate, and that it's this _tsundere guy's_ brother, even though they look _completely_ different. _Does she understand?_ No. She's unable to wrap her head around one) the genetics and two) whatever's happening. Both of them make no sense, not in her world where everything is determined by a good, solid reason.  
  
Yeah, she knows what's going on. She's seen it time and time again on TV, or while playing Otome games, or while reading online, but that's just it. It was meant to be limited to fantasies. It wasn't meant to make it's way into reality, and definitely not into hers. On one hand, this was a dream come true, a world she could escape to, but on the other hand it was apparently hell.  
  
Which one's worst?  
  
(Y/n) feels like she's answering one of those cringe 'would you rather?' tests online, like 'would you rather live in a world without your soulmate, or live in a world with a soulmate that hates you?' She couldn't speak for everyone but now she's experienced it, she preferred the world where Lucifer was a fallen angel who rebelled against God, over the world where Lucifer is some sadist, manipulative council member.  
  
So to all those people who answered "hates you.", she can confirm they answered wrong.  
  
Hope her past self heard that somehow.  
  
"Ey ey ey...why'd ya look sad?"  
  
Ah shit...She was thinking so long even Mammon picked it up...She'd have to do better at hiding these things.  
  
Sad...  
  
"Humannn."  
  
No, she wasn't sad. (And Mammon...why u gotta annoy boi).  
  
Despite the fact Lucifer is her soulmate and yes, she does feel pained, she can't be sad over him. I mean she doesn't even know the guy.  
  
"I have a name bitch, it's (Y/n)."  
  
His eyebrows raise so high for a second she thinks they'll shoot up past his forehead, then he turns around with a scowl on his face and marches off. To think he had pity for her, even for a second, annoys him....thinking she'd led some harsh life like many do, thinking the fact Lucifer had shunned her back there had hurt her feelings like it hurt his...Gosh, he was stupid...  
  
She wasn't shunned...she didn't even _know_ the guy.  
  
And when she went into deep silence she could've been thinking about _anything,_ her mind didn't work the same as his.  
  
She...was just a human... He had to look at her like that.  
  
A weak, simple-minded human, who by chance got into hell, and by even greater chance got paired up with him. Something was telling him that it wasn't a coincidence, but every time he looked down at his thread to check, it was the same as always....  
  
 _...Severed from right under the knot. He couldn't make out a name no matter how hard he glared into the blackness._  
  
"Catch up would ya?!" (Y/n) speed-walked to his side, and that fuzzy feeling appeared all over again, "And,"  
  
"At least call me a bastard..."  
  
"Hm?" Throwing him a questioning look, (Y/n) realised he was still thinking about what she'd said.... Maybe the tsundere-guy was more sensitive than she'd thought? Her being her, she'd spent her life looking at everything through a mostly emotionless lens, and now she was told that people care about how you speak to them?  
  
"Oh."  
  
A blush dusts his cheeks while he starts walking ahead of her, one of his hands on the back of his neck abashedly .  
  
 _'(Y/n)_...' She scolds herself mentally, realising she'd cared when Lucifer had spoken to her with his nose stuck-up in the air.  
  
 _Believe me tsundere-guy...you're not the only one who has trouble with their feelings._  
  
"Argh, you humans...ya confuse me. Nothing about ya makes sense." Wait, why was he saying how he feels?! Could he take that back?!?! Why wouldn't the ground just open up and swallow him whole!?!?! Why he was giving away his hostility and speaking so...philosophically!?! "So...tell me somethin about yourself?"  
  
WhAt WaS hE DoInG?!  
  
"N- not like I care or anythin'! HAHA! So don't get ya hopes up!"  
  
Right then, all he knows is (Y/n) (L/n) has an aura around her that makes him want to open up and talk about the things he normally cries himself to sleep on. Mammon being Mammon, he's the kind who pretends he's fine 25/8. Although he's the most caring, strong and kind soul, he'll act devilish so people think he's tough, and he'll laugh the loudest even if he's hurting the most inside.  
  
"I..." Well...that was random. (Y/n) was gonna ignore that second part and just answer, but what was there to say about herself? As a person, during her time on earth, she never achieved anything special. Today is her birthday, but birthdays aren't a big deal anymore, and this birthday was one of the most excruciatingly long ones she'd ever experienced. Also the worst one, but she wasn't gonna complain.  
  
...Wait, there was this one thing that made her unique. It's nothing to be proud of, bust still, it's something that can keep the conversation going.  
  
"In the Devildom you guys have soulmates right?" Since she'd only seem Lucifer's thread, (Y/n) assumed that everyone in the Devildom's thread was red, "My soulmate thread..." Without even noticing, the two had made their way into the House of Lamentation.  
  
"Ya, what about it?"  
  
"It's black."  
  
"Huh? Wait wh-"  
  
 _Slam!_  
  
"Ey...Where'd she go?! Oh shit, Lucifer's gonna kill me!" (Y/n) can feel a hand over her mouth, restricting her breathing.  
  
It's not just any hand though.  
  
She has no idea how she recognises the touch, how her heart starts revving like an engine.   
  
She has no idea how she got there, with Lucifer's gloved hand wrapped tightly around her mouth, and his body pressed flush against hers. In a tiny, suffocating spot, the two soulmates are physically closer than they've ever been to anyone in their lives..  
  
And yet mentally, they're on living on separate worlds.  
  
The room was - wait, it wasn't qualified to be called a room - _the_ _closet_ was tiny.  
  
Slowly, Lucifer takes his hand off her mouth, his soulmate thread brushing against her face. He doesn't let her turn around, or give her space to move, no. Instead, he presses her tighter to the door and proceeds to talk. Yeah. Talk. (Y/n) curses herself for letting her guard down even for a moment, she should've known everything around her was unpredictable.  
  
"You're not allowed to say that." (Y/n) can hear her heart in her ears. She's frenzied inside. Despite the calm, spine-chilling glare she sends Lucifer's way, she's actually panicking, "You can't tell anyone about you and I."  
  
You...and I.  
  
(Y/n) has no idea why that sticks in her head.  
  
Through his chest, she can hear his heart pounding gently in his chest. Him being this close to her... he wasn't even stirring in the slightest. Suddenly, (Y/n) didn't feel like (Y/n), she just felt like some small, insignificant human who couldn't even make her soulmates heart skip a beat. Forget a failure, she was a walking catastrophe. Of course it doesn't define her, but knowing she's _this_ unattractive is hella offensive.  
  
"I wasn't planning on it. Why would I want them to know that?" The look in her eyes actually catches him by surprise but he hides it easily. So this was her true side...looks like he didn't have to worry about her holding any feelings towards him. For some reason that stung, but he knew it was for the best... This is what he had to do...  
  
Right?   
  
"Like I said, _stay away from me_." Is he worried she didn't hear it the first time or what? Because it's been replaying her head for a while now, like a cassette in a broken player. If she hears it one more time directly from him she might just fuck logic and stab him through the stomach.  
  
"This thread.."  
  
Holding it between his two fingers, (Y/n) can feel him chillingly grazing his hand over it.  
  
"I've hated it for a long time."  
  
There was extra bass in his voice while his eyes glowed a painfully, insanely red. They were telling her that he didn't want to fall in love - that he didn't want her. Honestly, she didn't want him as well, but she was more polite about it. Actually, she was hoping to civilly part with him, but he was making it clearer with each snarl. Their relationship... couldn't exist. Not on a friendly level, and definitely not on a romantic one.  
  
"I didn't sign up for this shit either."  
  
Tears want to prick her eyes, but she pushes them back and puts on a brave face. There's this thing that most humans have. It's called a defense mechanism. Like a plant that has deeper roots so it can suck-in enough water in a dry place, or how a butterflies wings'll have spots on them that scare predators away. Although humans aren't nearly as vulnerable, they aren't the strongest either, and in the Devildom, (Y/n) realises that her kind aren't even worthy of the title of butterflies.  
  
Humans in the Devildoms are like ants.  
  
Unknowingly squashed under-foot.  
  
"I know." Monotonously, Lucifer looks her directly in the eye to show he's serious, "Good grief." Putting his hand back on his chest, Lucifer let's go off (Y/n)'s wrist which he'd pinned against the door. Feeling her arm burning from the amount he'd squeezed, (Y/n) quickly hides it behind her, refusing to tend to it and show any kind of vulnerability in front of her soulmate.  
  
She wasn't weak like he thought.  
  
Fine.  
  
Begrudgingly admitting that physically she's weak compared to him, she swears to make up for it mentally.  
  
Resolve isn't a word enough the describe the look in her eyes. She wasn't scared, wasn't angry, wasn't hurt, wasn't happy, nor sad. There wasn't a clear emotion on her face, Lucifer couldn't even tell she was numb.  
  
What way can he define her?..If he has to stick a label on her head, what would fit perfectly  
  
Ah..  
  
His soulmate was troublesome.  
  
That was a brilliant way to describe her.  
  
" _I'll_ be taking my leave, and _you'll_ be keeping that mouth of yours shut."  
  
Not even flinching at his tone, (Y/n) opened her mouth in retaliation, but before she could have her say, Lucifer was gone. Suddenly there was a lot of space in the closet. A lot of emptiness she needed to escape from. Opening the door and letting the light in, she made her way out of the closet, gently _clack!_ ing the door behind her.  
  
Now...suppose she should find Mammon.  
  
Leave it in the past...there was no point in dwelling on it.  
  
 _Ping!_  
  
Her phone - wait, no - her D.D.D buzzed.

  
  
_4:11 Mammon: EY HUMAN!_   
  
_4:11 Mammon: DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO YA?!_   
  
_4:11 Mammon: NOT LIKE I CARE DUHH_   
  
_4:11 Mammon: just u disappeared suddenly  
  
4:11 Mammon: why aren't u looking at ur ddd_   
  
_4:11 Mammon: U CRACKHEAD HOW DID U DIABLE NOTIFS BEFORE U EVEN USED UR DDD_   
  
_4:11 Mammon: human ur kinda scaring me_   
  
_4:11 Mammon: The Great Mammon doesn't get scared of course_   
  
_4:12 Mammon: OH U READ NOW?!_   
  
_4:12 Mammon: FINALLY  
  
4:12 Mammon: UR NOT WITH ASMO RIGHT?!?! DAMN HIM ASSHOE! RUN OUT OF HIS ROOM IF U ARE! I'M OUTSIDE!_

  
Should she be wary of Asmodeus from now on? And how did he write so many messages within the span of one minute?  
  
 _(Y/n): ... 4:13_  
  
 _(Y/n): Why so worried? 🤣 4:13_  
  
 _(Y/n): I just took a wrong turn 😅😑 4:15  
  
(Y/n): I'm in front of this closet 😒 4:15_

_4: 15 Mammon: I'M NOT WORRIED! UR WORRIED! And I'm not scared of Lucifer...okay? Understand? I'm only lookin' for ya because I'm ya tour guide_

_4:16 Mammon: WAIT IK WHERE THAT IS_   
  


"Ya get lost on ya **first** day?!" Ranting is one of Mammon's specialities. (Y/n) can see his figure slowly getting larger while he struts down the corridor, "Ya baka (idiot)! Imma have to keep a good eye on ya. It's like you're a lil kid! Can't ya just make this easy on me, I'm too important to be dealin' with this shit in tha first place! Argh...." Seeing (Y/n), he realises that staying mad isn't going to do anything, "Well, ain't there no point in standin' around 'ere and listenin' to me yell..." There it is, he was going soft again.  
  
Pivoting on his foot briskly, Mammon's about to start walking ahead of (Y/n), then he realised she might get lost again.  
  
"Oi! Human..(Y/n)." Why was he doing this? It wasn't him to give in so early. He was the stubbornest person he knows, "Stand 'ere next to me an' no funny business, a'ight!?!"  
  
"Understood." Wait..did she just comply? No - did she just speak directly to him? Despite the fact they spent an hour together, she'd only talked to him once and he felt like he was breaking some serious ground in their relationship. Maybe it was just him who felt like this...who's heart kept skipping a beat whenever she spoke..  
  
Then his mind goes back to something, exactly what she said before she disappeared.  
  
 _"My soulmate thread..."_

 _"It's black."_  
  
Black.  
  
In the human world, he could've sworn Lucifer said something about them having red threads.  
  
Could this girls soulmate...  
  
 _Be a demon?_  
  
\----  
  
 **Yo guys, this updates here.  
So...Mammon's figured something out hm~ Comment down below all of the conspiracy theories on how ya'll think this books gonna go~**


	5. Chapter Four: Confusion

\----

It's hard to stay upright when everything around you feels like it's drastically crumbling, falling debris threatening to close the gap between you and death. For (Y/n) (L/n) though, it's harder to stay upright when _she's_ the _only_ one who's crumbling and everyone around her is doing just fine, living their lives completely normally. 

It let's her know she's weak, that her mental capacity doesn't stand a chance in this cruel, unforgiving world. This world that contains her undeniably crueler and more unforgiving soulmate. 

Her whole life she's watched other people silently, observing from a distance. 

Confused.

Pragmatic.

Scared.

Those are the emotions she'd see in their eyes when she told them about her black string, something she'd learnt to keep a secret. 

And (Y/n) would look at them with a bit of confusion herself... Wondering why on earth they were so fearful of the unknown. Why did their hands shake when provoked by certain things? Why did they seem so unsure of themselves? Hopelessly driving themselves off a cliff of anxiety, ridiculously allowing themselves to sink deeper and deeper into an endless ocean.

Her whole life she's been ignorant.

But now she's come to this world, been thrown into an opposing reality, and she's exactly what she flippantly described other people as earlier. 

Confused. 

Pragmatic.

_Scared_.

Sitting there in her assigned room, (Y/n) feels the same depression a wild bird might when it's caged. It's like her wings have been taken, no... More like she's a fallen angel, one who has the ability to fly, yes, but whenever she begins to take flight... Starts to soar...

The heaviness of her sins weigh down her wings, and she comes crashing back down to earth.

Crashing...

_Knock! Knock!_

Breaking out of her downwards spiralling daydream and standing up from her grey-quilted bed, (Y/n) turns to the black-framed mirror and gives it the most convincing smile she can muster, before hesitantly making her way over to the door of her room.

"Who the fuck is it now?" 

Cursing silently, she remembers Asmodeus the other day asking if he could come in with his nail varnish and various make up supplies. 

No way was that _ever_ happening again. It was too hard to get him out once he came in. Leviathan had to pause an anime he was watching just to force the pinkette out.

Contrary to how she thought the brothers to be, they were quite respectful of her personal space, with the exception of Lucifer, who'd broken several boundaries since they'd met. 

Somehow she'd been given privacy in return for being stripped of her freedom. 

A part of her almost said ' _at least' she was given privacy_ , but saying that, whether it be aloud or in her head, seemed like admitting she's satisfied with this situation, which she is most _definitely_ not.

It's currently the second day of her stay in the Devildom, and the only notable change is Mammon has been a lot quieter than before.

That's nothing compared to Lucifer though. 

Throughout (Y/n)'s two days with the Devils, she hasn't so much as caught a glimpse of his gloves, let alone seen his face. Everyday he flawlessly gets up, goes to his office, and just... Disappears. Ever since her birthday and that incident in the closet, her life had become eerily tranquil. 

It'd be a lie to say his ability to disappear wasn't impressive, but she doesn't want to accept the fact it is either. 

What a nasty piece of work Lucifer is.

Appears sculpted like a priceless antique, but is far too modern on the inside to ever be considered "old".

What she doesn't realise is that antiques hold many, many untold war stories. They aren't boring, there's something secretly intriguing about them. Behind every object is a unique history, behind every person hides their own battles, their internal struggle. 

( _Y/n) doesn't notice she's disregarding his._

_In return, he didn't notice he was disregarding hers._

_A game of cat and mouse, a game of carelessness Lucifer started._

She sighs and stops glaring at the handle on the door, deciding to actually pull it open.

If she can't move backwards or forwards in her head, then she'll run in either direction in real life. 

Opening the door, she monotonously stares at a broad chest. 

A sturdier build than Lucifer.

Argh. Why did everything always go back to him?

But her curiosity fades when she sees the bright, orange hair, messy and untamed. 

There's no mistaking Beelzebub, but (Y/n) can't help but wonder why he's at the door of her room, snacking into oblivion while blankly staring into space. 

"Come *munch* with me later? *munch*," Gulping down his bite, Beelzebub looks at (Y/n) and awaits an answer to his poorly asked question. 

A part of her mind begged and screamed to turn him down. After all, it's Beelzebub, he won't take it personally since he himself isn't the most social.

But (Y/n) also knew that out of all of Lucifer's brothers, he was the one who wouldn't come to her door bringing trouble. She was sure it couldn't be too bad. 

Actually... 

She was so sure, that without him even saying _where_ and _who_ , she accepted.

Making a thoughtless, indifferent decision can either _bring_ peace of mind or _break_ it. 

(Y/n) was going to learn that. 

_Or she was gonna have it drilled into her head until she understood._

*-*-*-*

They say when you're scared of something, you'll scream despite knowing it'll fall on deaf ears, you'll freeze unwillingly, praying your shaking legs won't betray you.

But (Y/n) doesn't feel the need to do either of those things.

All she wants is for the floor to swallow her up.

Standing there, she wishes she could pull her hood over her face and suffocate herself, she wishes she could just get away from everyone.

Well, she says 'everyone' .

But it's actually two demons.

Calling a duo a group of people is a little exaggeration on her part.

Referring to demons as humans in her thoughts though, that's a huge, stupidly made, mistake.

Because they aren't like her. 

And it's naive of her to think that they are or can be.

And she needs to understand that, despite their gentle kindness, their subtle anger, their hidden sadness, everything that makes them seem so _undeniably_ human, at the end, they're not. 

Yes, demons feel like humans, she's gathered that much. 

But the way they were raised to think...? It can't be more different. It's like a rich person thrown into a poor world and vice versa, there's bound to be conflict in views, actions.. 

"Watch where you walk, human. " 

And derogatory remarks.

Out of all of the brothers, why him? 

You were trying to stay out of his way, just like he commanded, so why had fate pulled the two of you together yet again? 

"What makes you think I'm not?" Standing up for herself has always been the young females first priority, although she's not particularly defensive by nature. 

Unfortunately for her, it's that mind-boggling retaliation, that ability to fight back despite the weight of a situation, that Lucifer wants to beat out of her. 

Is she incapable of being obedient?

Little does he know that it's his tone of voice that's stopping her, not a question of her capability. 

Calling her human was one thing when it was meant light-heartedly, or with ignorance like Mammon saying it might. 

But this was Lucifer, and every word that came out of his mouth was calculated to hurt.

(Y/n) had been asked by Beelzebub to go with him and try out a restaurant, unknowing that earlier that day he'd also asked Lucifer. 

While (Y/n) could only spitefully glance at him, the man in question can only wonder how on earth this whole _mistake of a trip_ had come to be. 

Lucifer wasn't sure how he'd ended up side by side with someone he desperately managed to avoid for days, that is until - 

\- *Munch Munch, munchity munchy* "We swud gwo get fwoo (we should go get food) " 

Ah, of course...

It all started with Beel.

That's why he was here. 

To accompany his brother. 

Today, his soulmate thread was shorter than it'd been in days because of (Y/n)'s close proximity. On the other side of Beel she walked, keeping her eyes firmly on the walkway. 

The red thread tied to his ring finger tugged every time her hand moved, a commitment he never made constantly burdening him. His soulmate... Maybe if he and (Y/n) met under different circumstances he'd talk to her, maybe even like her, and the thought of that pierces something inside of him, it bursts through the empty space his heart is supposed to be. 

He's reminded the distance he keeps is his fault, reminded that the harshness he combats with isn't truly how he feels. 

That's when his eyes land on (Y/n)'s, hers having stopped glaring at him for a while.

Her expression looked downcast, nervous. Beel had chosen the two worst people to accompany him on his fast food conquest; two warriors who were willing to fight of course, but not _together_. 

What were the chances he'd choose (Y/n) and Lucifer? 

Both of them can't help but curse the odds. 

On the bright side, since Beelzebub was wedged between them, they couldn't see each other over the bulk of his body. Yet on the downside they'll have to interact with one another so as to not raise Beels suspicion. Although the guy is a blank page, he's quite observant and both of them are aware that his instincts are on point.

Closing his eyes in exasperation, Lucifer holds back a sigh, 

"Put the chocolate down. No snacking on the way there."

"*munch-* But Lucifer... _(Y/n) help_..." 

_Huh_? 

Her? 

The (h/c) females eyes lock onto Lucifer's equally surprised ones, both of them shocked that Beel is expectantly staring at _her_ like she can somehow stop Lucifer's decision. Beelzebub was not doing well at keeping you two away, although he doesn't exactly know what he's instigated.

Lucifer was looking at (Y/n) threateningly, his black eyes gazing angrily at her, warning her not to speak.

And although she can read just fine, she turns the other cheek.

No, she hadn't retaliated.

She'd done something even worst, shocking even. 

_She'd ignored_.

Because she was done with this 'don't even-look-at-me' bullshit from her soulmate. 

Pulling out her D. D. D, (Y/n) apathetically blows both of them off with an unconvincing, minimal-effort shrug. Then, she puts her D. D. D away and forges onwards down the pathway, not so much as sparing either of them a lingering glance. Although neither Beel nor Lucifer show it, they're both a bit startled by this new side of the woman they'd thought was simpler. 

A side that said "I'm tired." 

To be honest, as soon as it reared it's head, both of them instantly regretted everything they'd said to her thus far. When Beel looked at Lucifer, he was surprised to see emotions that normally never show on his older brothers face. 

Conflict

Confusion

Fear 

And... What can only be described as an inexplicable sadness. 

It was just a flash before Lucifer was back to his domineering self, but Beel swore that - within that flickering moment- he'd saw the forlorn look on Lucifer's porcelain, doll, features with his own two eyes. 

... Or maybe it was nausea because Lucifer hadn't let him snack for a while.

Alright, now he was less sure. 

But he did know that it was either him or Lucifer that made the (h/c) female mad. 

In case it was him, he should probably apologise

... But how? 

Once (Y/n) sat down in the restaurant though, it was clear to Beel. He knew how to cheer her up, even if his plan will require a bit of sacrifice on his part. 

Leaning over, Beel orders for all of the party while Lucifer announces he'll be paying, doing the responsible thing.

When the food comes though, Beel does something for the young woman that makes Lucifer's heart ache strangely in his chest. 

He leans over to her sulking self and pours at least 40% of his food into her plate. 

Then, he sits back accomplished and starts digging in into what's left. 

(Y/n)'s speechless. 

But in all actuality, she's speechless quite a lot at the brothers startling unpredictability. 

Lucifer on the other hand. 

It's practically impossible to make his raw emotion resurface. It's like trying to get a brick to gasp, it's never gonna happen no matter how hard you try. 

But right then he's rendered speechless, because he knows his brother. 

And _never once_ had Beelzebub given someone else that much food. _Never once_ had the Beelzebub he knows - he thought he knew - shared what he considered to be his. 

Just to lift her bad mood... He'd given up his avatar...? 

"Aw." It's not a loud, squealed awww, but it's rather quiet, like its a secret between the three of you, "Thanks Beel."

That was the first time (Y/n)'d used any of their nicknames, and Beelzebubs eyes widened happily at the fact he'd got her to come out of her sad trance. Lucifer on the other hand frowned, understanding what's going on perfectly fine but not liking it one bit. 

He knew you and Beel were bonding.

But he wasn't happy about it. 

He knows he has no right to be possessive, but he can't help but want to pull (Y/n)'s little self into his arms while her and Beel converse, marking her as his property. In front of Beel, the other demons, she was sometimes childish, so free, but in front of him she appeared cold, stoic and reserved. He'd done nothing but break the females trust, so why does he expect her to smile at him like she does at them? Why does his heart still feel disappointed whenever she looks over at him and the happiness in her bright, (e/c) eyes falters? 

This is what he wanted, so why isn't he happy? 

For his soulmate to loathe him was his original goal, so why doesn't he feel fulfilled although he'd long completed it?

And most importantly...

More importantly than any of that...

_Why does he feel like the only solution he'll find lies with (L/n)?_

\----

**It's 2 am in the morning and writing this was amazing. Does anyone even read these? If so, then tell us what you think is happening, 😑**

**This chapter was kinda filler, but crucial in getting Lucifer's feelings across, maybe a bit of foreshadow-**

**Anyways, bye guys and get ready for the intensity of what may start of childish but'll end up a battle of emotions.**

**Like they say, all is fair in love and war.**

**UNEDITED AND AUTHOR IS UNSURE OF IF IT MAKES SENSE :)**


End file.
